Unidos por el frío
by Isa-Naluforeva
Summary: El Team Natsu decide irse a acampar a un lugar inesperado, donde la perjudicada será nuestra querida rubia... esperen ¿perjudicada? mejor dicho favorecida.. One-shot


_Unidos por el frío._

Era un Bello día en magnolia… pero nuestros queridos protagonistas no estaban en magnolia. Se encontraban en un lugar del mundo, donde para la rubia, definitivamente no era un bello día.

- Tengo frío, dijo ella – Lucy se encontraba dentro de su ya conocido espíritu-reloj, intentando soportar el frío de la montaña.

¿La razón? Sus compañeros tuvieron la maravillosa idea de ir a acampar… a los Alpes Suizos.

Y no, el problema no era que sus amigos fueran tan estúpidos como para acampar en un lugar donde –por obvio sentido común– nadie lo haría.

La verdadera complicación era que ninguno de ellos se digno a contarle a la rubia a donde se dirigían, y la llevaron casi a rastras con lo que llevaba puesto… y como ustedes ya sabrán, la ropa de Lucy no es nada abrigadora.

- Tengo frío, dijo ella – la pobre chica intentaba abrigarse con una manta que "generosamente" le prestaron sus compañeros

- Lucy, ya te escuchamos – el mago de hielo ya se estaba cansando de las quejas de la rubia.

- Mi tiempo a acabado, me retiro – Lucy hizo movimientos extraños y desesperados dentro del reloj, antes de que este desapareciera.

- ¿Quién tuvo la fantástica idea de venir a acampar aquí? – pregunto ella molesta

- Fue Natsu-san – dijo la pequeña peliazul. Lucy estaba cabreada y a punto de explotar. Iba a decirle un millón de barbaridades a ese pelirrosa, no propias de una dama, pero Wendy la detuvo con sus palabras – Y Erza-san estuvo de acuerdo.

_- Rayos_ – pensó la rubia –_ una cosa es Natsu, pero con Erza será mejor no __discutir._

Hizo un puchero sin que nadie lo notara, y se arropo aún más con la manta.

Y como es que ustedes no tienen frío… - fijo su vista en el nudista de hielo que tenía en frente, en la estufa andante de pelo rosa, en la maga pelirroja con su nueva armadura contra el frío y en la DS del cielo y los dos Exceed abrigados de pies a cabeza – olviden lo que acabo de preguntar… - un aura deprimente la rodeo.

- Lo siento Lucy-san, le prestaría mis abrigos pero le quedarían pequeños.

- No te preocupes, Wendy – le sonrió – Aún no entiendo porque Erza aceptó divertirse en vez de hacer un trabajo…

- Es mi primera acampada, y quiero que sea perfecta – decía ella con unos ojos centelleantes que provocaban temor.

- Así que era eso…

- Vamos Lucy! No pongas esa cara, va a ser divertido – dijo el pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

- Aye… - decía Lucy casi en un susurro desanimado que se perdió con el frío viento del norte.

* * *

Ya era de noche y todos dormían, Natsu había prendido una fogata, pero gracias a la helada se apagó con rapidez. Todos estaban descansando en sus sacos de dormir, a excepción de Lucy que, a pesar de que también le prestaron un saco, el frío no la dejaba conciliar el sueño.

Se culpó por no haber previsto esto, cuando Natsu la invitaba a algún lugar y no le decía donde, siempre terminaba perjudicada de alguna manera.

Bueno, debía admitir que el día no estuvo del todo mal. Happy y Natsu peleando por la comida, Erza golpeando a Gray por desnudarse, ella y Wendy riendo, Charle sonriendo… le gustaba ese ambiente, cuando estaba con sus amigos, cuando cuando estaba con su familia.

Suspiró, ahora tendría que intentar soportar ese terrible frío, seguramente no dormiría intentando evitar morir de una impensada hipotermia…

El pavor lleno su cuerpo y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando algo entro en su saco de dormir, primero pensó que podría ser un oso, un zorro o cualquier cosa peligrosa que terminaría por completar su día de desgracias, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir como unos fuertes y cálidos brazos la rodeaban. Ella sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía esa calidez.

- …Natsu? – preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿Sí? – respondió el aludido, con tono somnoliento

- ¿Qué haces?

- Te mantengo caliente.

- No es necesario, suéltame

- No

- Que me sueltes – intentó zafarse del agarre pero el pelirrosa no se lo permitió

- Pero que terca era Lucy, te escucho temblar desde allá, te estás congelando así que no me iré.

- ¿Por qué?... – pronunció ella sin comprender.

- Porque me importas – ella pudo notar un tono de voz nervioso en él – Porque te quiero, y haré lo que sea para protegerte... porque no se qué sería de mi sin ti.

La rubia se sonrojó ¿eso era acaso una declaración? Natsu tenía un estilo muy peculiar de decir sus sentimientos.

- Baka – se dejo abrazar por el chico con una gran sonrisa – yo también te quiero – se giro y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del mago. Pudo ver que el sonreía y eso la hizo feliz.

Se relajó y se dispuso a dormir. Ya pensaría que les diría a los demás cuando los vieran juntos y abrazados, ahora solo quería disfrutar ese maravilloso momento.

- Natsu… - susurro adormilada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Gracias – mostró una suave sonrisa – gracias por cuidar de mi siempre – dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Esa noche no tuvo frío, aún cuando el clima era muy helado, al estar con Natsu todo eso se iba, porque él era su calidez y nada podía cambiar ese hecho.

_Fin._

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**Se que debería estar actualizando mi otro fic, pero necesitaba escribir esto que surgió la semana pasada cuando fui a la nieve, y rogaba por que un sexi-natsu viniera a calentarme :c (en el buen sentido pervers).**

**Se que no es un Nalu muy fuerte, pero aquí decidí hacer algo más indirecto, nada comprometedor, por que me puse a pensar ¿como se dirían Natsu y Lucy en realidad sus sentimientos? yo no creo que se dijeran un te amo del día a la mañana. Pero bueno, es solo una opinión :)  
**

**Review? **

**Vamos no sean malos, así me dan inspiración para seguir queridos lectores ;-;**

**Sobre mi Fic: Nada es lo que parece, le pediré a la gente que que lo lee, que me tenga un poco más de paciencia, la escuela me tiene algo agitada, pero no se preocupen haré mi mayor esfuerzo para subirlo entre esta semana y la proxima ****u.u**

**bueno cuidense nos vemos!**


End file.
